Leena
"If you get yourself killed I will skin you alive." -Nynaeve al'Meara, The Wheel of Time BASICS RETIRE INFO: Character - Retire, Dragon - Adopt NAME: Leena GENDER: Cis female PRONOUNS: she/her/hers ORIENTATION: Biromantic homosexual BIRTHDATE: Early summer 2735 AGE: 31 as of spring 2767 LOCATION: Fort Weyr OCCUPATION: Wingleader WING: Daylight Wing APPEARANCE EYES: Hazel HAIR: Light blond HEIGHT AND BUILD: 5' 0", curvy PLAY-BY: Michelle Williams (face only) FULL APPEARANCE: Leena and her twin were born prematurely, and while Leena came out of it healthier, she's still tiny. Even by Terran standards, she'd be considered short, and on Pern she's shorter than many teenagers. Her body and face dispel any misconceptions quickly, though; she's very curvy, bordering on plump, and her face is far too mature to be that of a child. Before her twin's death, she was usually seen with a small smile on her face, though now lines have started to make their mark. She keeps her blond hair cropped in a pixie cut, though it's gotten messier since Sarah's death. PERSONALITY: Leena is a Mom, with a capital M. She doesn't really care about having biological children, because she has a huge family already, related by blood or not. She has a tendency to "adopt" bullied weyrbrats, especially girls, inviting them to her weyr for sweets and checking up on them for Turns afterwards. She's made a point of going to every Hatching that her family has Stood for, and considers it a point of personal pride when one of her charges Impresses. She adores animals and wishes she had the time to devote to raising a menagerie of sorts, though she's acquiesced to Verinth's stubborn refusal to have any sort of non-dragonkin around her. The death of the one family member she loved the most has brought out a bitter streak in her, though. She despises Danielle for failing to protect her twin and feels a strong sense of guilt that she wasn't there to save Sarah herself, though Verinth has tried to convince her that she would probably have died along with Sarah. She's become jealously protective of her family lately and is refusing to acknowledge the fact that her younger "children" are growing up, even trying to dissuade some of them from Standing. When it comes to tasks unrelated to her family, Leena's a bit of a slacker. Surprisingly laid-back and calm, she prefers to have life come her way rather than try to control it. She's decidedly unambitious, much to Verinth's displeasure, and likes to spend time with her family as much as possible, even at the expense of some of her duties. Oh, she'll get done what she needs to get done, but she doesn't believe in going above and beyond. FAMILY: Sarah (identical twin sister, deceased), several other biological siblings (all younger), parents, a horde of quasi-adopted "children" SIGNIFICANT OTHER: N/A BIRTHPLACE: Fort Weyr HISTORY: Sarah and Leena were born a bit earlier than the Healers would have liked, Leena just a few minutes behind Sarah. While Leena thrived quickly, born larger and stronger than her sister, it was thought that Sarah would not live past a few sevendays. Sarah ended up stubbornly clinging to life, though she would always be sickly and had a strange seizure condition throughout her life. Leena quickly learned to protect her twin from the unthinking cruelty of other children and the more deliberate cruelty of her elders, using fists with the former and words with the latter. The pair's parents were weyrmated riders, and they spoiled their children but didn't actually have much hand in raising them. They and their siblings were creche children, Sarah dragging Leena and their younger siblings into all sorts of mischief. The twins loved dragons and Stood together as soon as they were old enough. Leena was wary of her sister's attachment to fellow candidate Danielle, though she relented a bit when they were officially dating and happy together. Sarah and Leena Impressed at the same clutch when they were eighteen, both to beautiful greens. Verinth, a grumpy yellow-green, had a soft spot for her rider's look-alike and her bonded, and striped Lukith loved Leena and was on friendly enough terms with Verinth. Leena continued to help Sarah with her condition throughout weyrlinghood, assisted by Danielle, who hadn't Impressed in all her Turns of standing. She was genuinely happy for her sister's weyrmate when she bonded a green wher, though a good part of it was Sarah's happiness. Just a Turn after Danielle Impressed, as they were going to celebrate Danisk's first birthday, tragedy struck. Sarah was killed and Danielle injured. Leena turned against her sister's weyrmate, blaming her for not being able to protect her, and blaming herself, too, for not being there. They haven't been on speaking terms since, and Leena has grown overprotective and bitter. UPDATES * Early Spring 2765 - The pair are promoted to Wingleaders of Daylight Wing, a step up from wingriding in Aurora. Verinth is pleased, though Leena is not nearly as enthused. Category:Fort Weyr Category:Greenriders